1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved punch pin having a plastic collar molded thereon which cooperates with a spring or a retractor gripper in the punch mechanism to retract the pin after it has performed its punching operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Various means have been employed to incorporate collars in punch pins. Where the collar is located on the end of the pin, upsetting has commonly been the means of fabrication. Another type of collar has been provided by forming a circumferential groove in the pin and inserting therein a D-ring or equivalent.
The present invention provides a collar at a cost much less than upsetting the pin end and less expensive and more secure than the use of a D-ring or similar fastener.